


Dancing Around

by Zoisite Ruby (andadobeslabs)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Companion Piece, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andadobeslabs/pseuds/Zoisite%20Ruby
Summary: Neither Alisaie nor the Warrior of Light were particularly happy to see each other.





	Dancing Around

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eyes of Crystal Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128091) by [FurnitureGemstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurnitureGemstone/pseuds/FurnitureGemstone). 



> This is an alternate Chapter 1 to Eyes of Crystal Blue from Alisaie's perspective. :)

Alisaie opens the door, annoyed to see her dear brother not at his desk, but also amused by her indirectly causing the Warrior of Light to tumble to the floor.

She smirks, “What are you doing down there?” Reaching her hand out to help the narrow-eyed bard off the ground, she holds back a chuckle.

“I should ask the same of you being here.” Eolyn’s smug expression makes Alisaie nervous. “Weren’t you staying at the Waking Sands lately?”

Was she implying something? Heat rises in Alisaie’s cheeks as she frowns, but she quickly regains composure and changes the subject.”I was looking for my brother.” Looking mildly annoyed, the Warrior of Light nods, “Urianger has found some prophecy or another of seeming import, and when he couldn't reach Alphinaud via linkpearl he bid me come get him instead.” Alisaie sighs and shakes her head, unhappy with being resigned to doing Urianger’s fetching. She doesn’t know how Eolyn did it every day. It did not help matters that she and Urianger had been rather occupied when he suddenly remembered said prophecy and insisted he contact Alphinaud immediately. “I don’t suppose you’ve seen him?” Eolyn frowns and shakes her head as well. Had she been looking for him too?

Fascinating.

Feeling flustered and impatient, Alisaie comes up with a more attainable meantime plan. Looking defeated, Alisaie takes the silence from the Warrior of Light as an invitation to join her.

“Well, I guess you’re as equally capable of hearing Urianger’s convoluted tales.” When Eolyn simply nods stoically, as she tended to do, Alisaie decided for the two of them ”Let’s be off then.”

Eolyn drags her feet to the sands after they teleport to Horizon, and as they approach she suddenly picks up her speed.

It was unfortunate that the Warrior of Light was finally dropping by when all of the other residents of the Sands were actually out on miscellaneous adventures of their own. She and Urianger had been thoroughly taking advantage of that. Alisaie suddenly remembers then, had he told her specifically to _fetch_ her brother?

_“I cannot reach Master Alphinaud over linkpearl" Urianger massages his temples in annoyance. "But it is rather urgent. I hate to ask this if you, but could you let him know in person to respond to me posthaste? I'd offer to do it myself, but I am hardly in any sort of condition to be around others.”_

_Panting with desire and annoyed by the interruption, Alisaie whines. “And I am?”_

_“'Tis less obvious on thee, My Lady.”_

_“Can't it wait?”_

_“I'm afraid not.”_

Oh. Alisaie gasps at the realization. It had been at least a bell by now, right? It was likely not a concern at this point, but it wouldn't hurt to be cautious. “Why don't you wait upstairs, Eolyn?” The bard grins, “I'll go fetch Urianger myself. No need to make you do any more errands today…”

She ignores the amused grin on her face and proceeds downstairs to the Solar, where her brother pushes past her on his way out.

When she walks up to Urianger’s desk, she raises an eyebrow. “Did you make me travel to Mor Dhona for no reason?”

“Master Alphinaud happened to stop by. T’was entirely a coincidence.”

She smirks, walking around the desk and climbing on top of him. “So this is significantly less urgent, then, is what you're saying.”

“It is no less urgent…”

“But, we have time now.” She kisses him on the cheek, and he sighs, nodding.

“But a moment.” He pulls her closer and presses his lips against hers. They're distracted by the loud sound of a thud, a grunt, and some faint giggling. “Thy brother and Eolyn are upstairs waiting for us.”

“I guess we will have to be quick then.” She kisses his neck, and he sighs, “Since I expect you to bend me over this desk and have your way with me.”

He grabs her waist and moans quietly. “Thou art insatiable.”

“I’d say you’re the insatiable one,” She resettles herself in his lap and raises her eyebrow at his obvious arousal. “Too bad…”

Quickly she stands and attempts to straighten her clothes to the best of her ability. Urianger's face flushed, he sighs. “Touché.”

“You deserve it after making me travel to bloody Mor Dhona to fetch my brother for you when he was already on his way here.” She smirks and heads to leave the Solar. “What are you waiting for? I believe we have an _urgent_ prophecy to share?”


End file.
